


With you none

by travellinghopefully



Series: The Cardinal [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eminence has a mistress</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you none

“Keep your eyes on the floor” he ordered.

He walked round me, I listened to his cloak swish on the floor, the creak of his boots. I tried to slow the beating of my heart. His steps moved away, I heard a metallic sound and then the sound of liquid being poured, I could smell wine.

He moved back towards me, fingers brushed against the nape of my neck and down my spine. I kept my head down. He stood closer, I scented roses and could feel his warm breath. He pressed his mouth against the spot just below my ear. I pressed my hand against my mouth to avoid uttering a sound and somehow continued to remain still. He circled in front of me, lifted my chin with his fingers and said, “Strip!”

My eyes went wide, “My Lord?” Questioning him was the wrong thing, I instantly regretted it. His fingers, which could be so gentle, gripped my jaw.

“Have I ever suggested that disobedience is a trait that I admire?” his voice was a low growl.

I began to work at the ties closing the bodice of my dress. I gasped as I saw the knife in the Cardinal’s hand.

“You should stand very, very still.” He sliced rapidly through the ties at my chest and on my sleeves and with the slightest of tugs the fabric fell to the floor. I stood there in my chemise, remembering to keep my arms at my sides.

He had stepped back to admire his handiwork his gaze sweeping over me like molten honey. He moved forward again and raised the knife and cut the ties on my chemise. He pulled back the fabric and kissed down from my throat to my breasts. His tongue circled my right nipple and gently took it between his teeth. I forgot myself and moaned. He instantly moved away from me. I partly raised my hands to pull him back to me, his expression was furious and my hands dropped limply.

“You forget yourself madam. I have clearly explained the rules to you. Are we clear?”

I nodded.

Once again he closed the distance between us, again he lifted my chin. I closed my eyes.

“Open them!” 

As I responded his mouth crashed against mine, hard enough that my lip split and I could taste blood. He nipped and sucked and licked against my lower lip, teasing its fullness between his teeth. His tongue pushed against my lips and I opened my mouth to him, leaning into his touch. I brought up my hand to tangle in the curls at the base of his skull.

“On your knees!” 

I kissed him again and sank to my knees.

He bent his head and whispered in my ear. “Are you determined to make me punish you?”

I kept my plea in my head, please, yes, do with my as you wish. Aloud I said “I am commanded by your will your eminence.” This time, I remembered to keep my eyes cast down. I restrained myself from throwing my arms around his knees, but I couldn't help swaying forward slightly as he stepped back. 

As he circled and moved in front of me I lost all sense and reason and pressed my mouth against his obvious arousal, feeling the heat through the fine velvet of his breeches.

His fist knotted in my hair and he pulled my head back. “Have you no shame woman?”

Despite his anger, his eyes betrayed the effect I was having on him.

“No my Lord, none.” I place my hands on his thighs, gently caressing.

He pulled me up by my hair and kissed me.

“Finish what you've stared”, he growled. 

I moaned with frustration as he stopped kissing me and his hand released my hair.

With another man, the task would be unpleasant, but I knew how fastidious the Cardinal was. I undid his breeches, reached into his fine linen underwear and caressed him. He leant his weight back against his desk, his eyes fluttered closed and he softly groaned.

“Your chair may provide greater comfort Armand.” 

He allowed the slip of using his given name to pass. He sank into the thick upholstery, his delicate fingers firmly gripping the ornate armrests.

I returned to my ministrations and his head fell back and he ceased to reign in his enthusiastic vocalisations and explicit directions. 

I nuzzled against him, he was as hard as I had ever felt him. Arousal already seeped from the head of his manhood. I swirled my tongue over him before licking his length from his balls to just beneath the head, where I knew he was most sensitive. I gently fondled him and stroked his most sensitive skin.

I had nestled myself between his legs, and I had attempted some degree of control by resting my arms on his thighs. His hips still bucked against me as he tried to urge me onwards.

“Please....please...” he gasped. 

Never before had I heard him so obviously articulate his need. I looked at him, unconsciously licking my lips. He looked utterly wrecked and astonishingly wanton. 

“Enough of your teasing you shameless whore.”

He pulled me upright and onto his lap. His strong hands lifted me and positioned me exactly where he wanted. He thrust into me without pause and now it was me who yelled. 

I wrapped one hand round the back of his head, burying my fingers in his curls and gently scratching his scalp with my nails. His gaze met mine and we kissed.

I utterly lost control as he continued his relentless pace, he held me tight against him as I came undone. I was sure I heard him murmur endearments into my hair. His rhythm slowed and he lifted me from him.

“My lord?” I was incredulous, why had he stopped before his own release?

“I have lost one mistress due to unnecessary complications. I would prefer not to lose a second.”

I knew what he spoke of and how the loss of Elise had hurt him. Foolishly I opened my mouth again and gave utterance to my thoughts. “Sir, my lord, I can assure you that there will be no complications.”

He was more furious in that moment than I had ever seen him. “You forget yourself if you are choosing to argue with me. Are you God that you can make such a promise?” His expression became gentle. “I care for you woman. Allow me to make decisions as I see fit, for your continued welfare.”

“At least allow me to assist you.” I gestured helplessly.

He had continued to gently stroke himself as we spoke. His gaze held mine as he brought himself to completion. His release thickly coated his fingers and marked his fine clothing. 

Wordlessly, I sank back to my knees and lifted his hand to my mouth, longingly and lovingly licking him clean. I released his hand after placing a lingering kiss on his palm. I rose and walked to the sideboard and collected the bowl of scented water and a soft cloth. I washed his hands and wiped away the traces of our liaison.

He stood, adjusted his clothing, straightening the lace at his cuff. He reached for the elegant decanter standing on the tray on his desk. He poured two glasses of wine. The first time I had drunk with him from a glass brought the blush of memory to my cheek.

Handing me my drink, his fingers brushed over my hand and wrist. “Do you have no concern for your soul?”

I met his gaze, and rested my hand over his heart and said, “When I am with you, none.”


End file.
